Healer and Messenger
by monkeygirl77
Summary: They were opposites, calm and chaos, order and wild, the sky and sea. They were nothing alike. But they always came back to one another. They were the Healer and the Messenger and they belonged to no one but each other.


**Okay, so I ship these two so hard, they would be so perfect for each other!**

* * *

"I will do no such thing."

Gabriel huffed in exasperation, throwing his hands above him in a show of just how done he was at the moment, following after the other archangel in a beat of a moment, pleading his case even harder then ever. He got away with a lot of things, running away as he had, making his way around the block as a pagan, he's gotten away with more then any other would have, and he knows that maybe he shouldn't be fighting this as hard as he should be.

But there is no one else that he can go to for this.

Michael sure as hell wouldn't do what he was asking be done.

And Lucifer hated the pesky younger brother more then he did the humans, not that one could blame him, the pesky younger in question had taken his son away from him and even after getting him back there was still some anamosity there. Lucifer was not the forgiving type.

"Please! Come _on_! I don't ask you for a lot!", he knows theres a line he's crossed when the other stops in his tracks, shoulders stiffening, and he turns a thunderous look over his shoulder.

"Don't ask me for much? You asked me to let you go, and I did. You asked me to keep your secret when you left, and I hadn't told a soul. You asked me to make sure they wouldn't find you,", he turns and Gabriel backs a step away in fear as he stalks closer, "And no one could. You asked me to pretend you were dead, and I grieved."

Gabriel has the nerve to look stricken, looking down, suddenly loosing his voice altogether wrangling his hands frantically. He knows, he's really asked him for a lot, more then anyone should ever ask from someone who loves them so deeply, and he had done everything he'd been asked to without question.

And here he was asking for more.

He feels so small now, as they stand chest to chest, and he breaths in deeply, "Please Raph. _Please_. I know. I know I've asked you to do me a lot. More then I should have. And you always do it. I don't deserve you. I've never deserved you."

"No you don't."

He looks up, eyes impossible wide, " _Raph_?", Gabriel can't help the whine that creeps into his voice.

The other stares down at him, eyes swirling like a thunderstorm, and a moment passes before he heaves a large sigh. Electric blue eyes close once as he inhales quietly. He shakes his head fondly, pursing his lips slighty, as his eyes open again meeting the golden gaze of the messenger.

"You are lucky I love you so."

Gabriel smiles, his grace soaring excitedly, "Really!"

"Fine. If it makes you happy, I will do it, but I want it known that _I_ am not happy about it."

"I could kiss you!", he jumps up to do just that, smashing his lips to the healers, wrapping his arms around his neck excitedly, "I love you so much! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Raphael hums amusedly, returning the kiss in favor, and curls his long fingers around his cheeks as they pull back, "You owe me this time."

"Anything!"

Gabriel yelps as he's swept up, giggling into the healers neck, smiling as lips press a line of kisses up his neck to this little spot behind his ear. Raphael chuckles into his skin, biting softly at the sensitive flesh there making the younger squeak softly, "We have much to catch up on my messenger."

"You'd still want me?", he looks up into those eyes, the eyes that can peer into his grace, make him feel so small and so loved, "After everything?"

"There is nothing you could do to make me not want you at my side Gabriel. Nothing. No matter how trying it may be sometimes. I will always love you."

They had been made for each other, not directly, but there could never be a more perfect pair. Only one could make the Healer truly laugh, bring out the playful side he kept well hidden, and there was only one in creation who had ever been able to calm the messengers wild grace, to bring him down from his eternal burst of energy.

They were perfect for each other.

The half that the other needed.

"I love you ThunderBird."

"And I you Hummingbird."

Raphael carried him from his office in the hospital, bridal style, ignoring the looks he got from the other healers around them. Some of the elders smiled at the pair, glad to have the messenger back as well, he made it easier to work with the Healer.

"We have much to catch up on.", The messenger smiled, giggling softly, and tried to lean away from him but he followed, "You are not getting away from me that easy.", was that humor he heard in his tone, Raphael was not a jokester by nature, but Gabriel could bring that out in anyone, the younger giggled again, "And you are not getting into my bed with that pagen _stench_ all over you."

"Bath time Rafa?"

Warm lips press up under his ear and he smiles at the feeling, "Of course my love. Only for you."

"Will you get in with me?"

He smiled at the warm soft chuckle in his ear, "Do you have injuries that need tending, my heart?"

Gabriel leaned up, nipping at his ear playfully, "Maybe."

"Well then, perhaps I shall give you a _thorough_ examination."

...

Gabriel sighed contentedly, tracing a finger over the small faded scar that was painted over the Healers bare chest, humming at the feeling of fingers running through his hair, listening to the thrum of grace beating under his mate's skin.

"Raph?"

Above him came a soft hum, "Yes my love?"

"Are you really mad at me?, he looked up at the elder, "Do you not want me anymore?"

Raphael gazed down at him, tracing his long nimble fingers over the mark on his shoulder, he shook his head, catching his lips in a chaste quick kiss, "You belong no other place but by my side.", he presses their temples together quickly and lays back down again. Gabriel smiles at him silently and soon follows, laying his head on his chest. The skin is warm under his cheek, it buzzes with the residual energy that always seems to buzz around him, fingers trace under his ear and rub soothing circles against his neck, everything seems to calm around them.

"I missed you."

"Did you now?", "Raaaaph.", "Oh calm down you know I am teasing."

"Did you miss me too?"

The fingers still in their motions, but remain pressed where they were, "With all my grace my messenger."

Again they settle into comfortable silence, those skilled fingers start up thir rubbing again, a warm thumb rubbing soothing circles against the base of his neck, from there to that spot behind his ear, and he sighs contentedly. There is no one elses arms that meet those of his healers, no other chest that feels just so right, firm, but soft under his cheek. There is no one else who can make him so _calm_ then his healer can. His healer holds his heart, and he will be the only one, ever, to be able to say such things with truth. Warm fingers thread through his wet hair, rubbing softly at his scalp, and he sighs happily.

"You don't have to help them Raph", the healers chest rumbles a hum under him, "NOt if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into anything."

"Hush my heart,", warm lips press to his head lightly, "If it makes you happy, I will do what I can, but only because you asked me to."

"Thanks Raph", he kisses up under the curve of his jaw, "I love you so much."

"And I love you."


End file.
